


Yet Another Argument

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Yet Another Argument

“Another argument?” Blaise groaned, burying his face in his hands. Beside him, Pansy sighed sympathetically, casting yet another silencing charm. It wouldn’t work though, today this argument was especially noisy.  
“Yeah,” Pansy replied. “You’d think they’d just shag already...”  
“I hate you, Malfoy!” Harry Potter’s voice shouted from the distance.  
Snowflakes fell from outside the window. “Likewise!” Draco bellowed, his voice so very loud even from where they sat before the toasty fireplace.  
Blaise and Pansy both groaned, sliding beneath their armchairs.


End file.
